Love Me Forever
by Foreverflyleaf
Summary: Tori has always lived a life of pleasing others and being taking care of but when she goes off to college she meets a stunning girl named Jade and falls in love. She realizes that she wants to live her life her way but Jade isn't sure she wants a relationship will they end up together or will it all come crashing down. Warning rated M for a reason first Jori ever enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I Do Not Own Victorious

prologue

She was hauntingly beautiful with her long black raven hair and ghostly pale white skin.

Like a dark angel.

She turned toward me and gave me a stunning but evil smile.

I wanted to look away but I couldn't it was so hypnotizing.

I felt like a deer caught in the head lights of a truck once I notice she was walking towards me.

"Hi I'm Jade".

And just like that I got run over But little did I know I was soon going to wish that I was dead


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone and anyone who reads this i just want to say i am so sorry for how horribly written this is but i hope you enjoy it =) i own nothing not even my own soul

Leaving The Nest

Tori's pov

the first thing I notice are the birds chirping in the tree by my window the second is the bright light coming through my green sheer curtains then I remember "sigh" Today is the day.

the day that I Tori Vega will no longer want to be alive. why you ask?. because I am entering the cold-hearted world of reality. Now I know what your thinking "oh tori you just being such a drama queen" or "oh tori stop being a baby".

And yes I am being a big baby because I do not want to be an adult. I'm sorry but I was never one of the teenagers who are like I cant wait to leave home and make my own rules or i hate living with my parents and their dumb rule come to think of it I never really rebelled .

like ever.

so there for I have dreaded this for the whole summer. I've spent this whole time with my boyfriend Beck and our friends Robbie, Emma,Lisa,Scott, and Julie. them and my family just keep saying you're going to be fine there's nothing to worry about but I don't know I just feel like I'm not ready I mean yeah in a very responsible person but I don't know. as I start thinking I hear foot steps coming to the door."Tori" my sister say at the door but I don't answer "tori are you up?"

I Sigh hoping that she"ll go away."TORI! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP" Trina yells "AGH" I say as I start to get ready for breakfast. I open my blinds to the bright sunny day and breathe in the warmth its feels like a perfect Sunday to bad it's not I say to myself ...or you i guess? I roam through my closet well the stuff that isn't already in boxes that is and decide to put on my dark blue jeans and a rolling stones t is going to be a busy day so there's no point in getting all doled up. i put the rest of my clothes in a duffel bag I have nearly my whole room in boxes and whats not in boxes is in the trash or the attic "TORI!" ugh I seriously do not like my sister right now.

"TRINA I'M COMING STOP YELLING" I head down the stairs and into the kitchen. my dad is in his cop uniform and Trina is in a mini dress looking bored. ""Sit down sweet heart" my mom say's so i seat."did you sleep well?" yes dad i did until your manic daughter disturbed me "yes dad I did" I say with a fake smile. Mom was cooking something special sine it was my last day. after we were finish eating my mom and me went out shopping for stuff i need in my dorm room after that i got a text from my boyfriend beck asking me to come to his trailer.

I pulled up to his trailer and saw him waiting by his door." Hey baby. how are you feeling ?" i nod my head and he gives me a hug and a kiss. beck and i have been together for awhile now since high school his a really good boyfriend and i think i love him? i mean I've said it but i don't know i mean i think im in love i mean we are young so it not like marriage serious so.

"tori? tori? HELLO?" "huh" i guess Beck was talking to me because his looking at me like his waiting for an answer."haha Tori were you listening ?Umm? yeah you said ... you said umm ? OK so i wasn't really."i tell beck

" usually its the guys job to not listen anyway i was talking about how my job isn't far from your dorm building so maybe i could get an apartment and maybe i don't know you could like move in with me?"

He looks at me with a hopeful look and this is what I've been fearing like i said i love Beck but i don't know if I'm ready i mean this would be a big step for us don't get me wrong I'm not one of those people that are like "what me live with you before marriage never" i have no problem with that it's just it doesn't feel right i mean i don't know it just feels like something is missing andIdontknowifIm omgomg i just realized i haven't said anything in 3 minutes and now he has a worried expression"umm" think think THINK TORI THINK! "i..i..umm BEEB BEEEB"

my phone rings thank god and its my friend Julie so i tell beck to give me a minute and we both look relived "Hello. HEY college girl. Hey Julie. we talk on the phone for awhile and she ask me to come over her house Beck tells me to think about it and i leave.

Me and Julie hang out for a minute I don't tell her about the talk me and beck had. i think i want to keep that to myself. after were done talking about my free of not want to leave home and be an adult she ask if she can come to my house.

we arrive at my house and i open the door "SURPRISE" everyone shouts my Mom,Robbie,Beck,Emma,Scott,Julie,Lisa,Trina and my Dad we all start talking Emma And Scott have been dating since 6th grade never once have they broken up and Lisa and Julie Are lesbians there Trina's friends but they like me more than her, Robbie is the only one in our group who isn't seeing anyone we all think its probably because he carries a puppet wherever he goes

"so Tori aren't you excited that you're going to college?" Lisa ask me "no she's not you know she's been whining all summer about no i haven't" they all stare at me with knowing eyes."Okay so i have but come on guys its scary " well at least you'll have Robbie there with you." yeah but Robbie's going to be in different classes and on the other side of campus"Don't worry tori I'll keep you company." Rex," says Robbie they all bust out laughing. Tori please if its going to be hard for anyone its would be Emma And Scott" yeah you know these two have never been apart in their life" Lisa and Julie were right even before they started dating they still hanged out they parents are best friends. so they have always been together. and the fact that Emma was going to college in Miami Was killing them both.

So we quickly changed the subject. Hows the campus tori did you get to see it?" Yeah i did its pretty huge " huh it better be with how much were paying for it " said my dad. What does your dorm look like?" Well its like a big apartment building and i will be getting my own room so that's nice but we have to share the apartment" have you met your roommate? Asked Emma Yeah you don't want to get a bitchy roommate Tori." said Trina while she files her nails. No I haven't met her. Robbie did you Meet Yours?" Yeah His cool" What does he look like dude?"asked Beck. "Well his name is Andre he has brown hair his black he defenlty works out a lot and he has dreads oh and thinks Rex is funny" well you two i gotta take Emma to Miami so we wish you luck" said Scott we said bye to Scott and Emma and then bye to Julie and Lisa they said they have work tomorrow .

Hey tori can we talk for a minute " beck asked me "sure" i said even tho all i wanted to do was run away screaming." we went upstairs to my room i sat on the bed and he sat my desk chair." look Tori i want to apologize for earlier i shouldn't have sprung that question on you. I mean your already stressed out and what did i do? nothing but make you even more stressed"

I couldn't believe Beck was apologizing for something that was my fault. I mean Beck is the perfect boyfriend he never yells cheats our make fun of me his the exact opposite. he should be mad yelling at me but instead his apologizing. I Tori Vega Hate Myself.

i mean his always been so patient with me he went 5 months without sex because i wasn't ready not once did he pressure me. even after he got a second job to pay for a five star hotel room and as soon as he put the condom on i told him i couldn't do it that i wasn't ready. did he get pissed? Nope he said he was sorry and that he understood. he drove me home kissed me on the cheek and said he loved me and that i was worth waiting for. 3 days later the guilt just ate me up so much that i had to do it so we did it in my room.

after Beck was done talking i told him that i would think about it he kissed me and took the box downstairs to Robbie's truck said goodbye and left. I told him i would call him when i got there i said goodbye to my parents who both said I'm a bright girl and i would do fine. when we pulled up to my apartment dorm Robbie put my stuff in my room hugged me and then left. it was a Little late so it was quit when i got their my friends text me encouraging words which made me feel even more alone. I just missed every one so much. I checked my soon to be roommates room realized her stuff was there but she wasn't everything was in boxes so i didn't get to see what she might be like. i took a shower unpacked all my stuff and went to bed I was so tired I had a dream that i was running threw these weird doors but then i was laying down and a girl figure opened my door then closed it. I Woke up Startled and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

okay so the last one i really messed up on i finished it and everything but i didn't save it =( ...nnnnnnnnnnoooooooooo i was so mad anyway 3 chapters in one day oh yeah. =) only because I've kinda already planned a lot of it so all i have to do is type it which i hate doing T.T any who here is jades pov or is it prov? please review if you want me to continue

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp ppppppppppp

I Don't Care

Jades Pov..or Prov?

I woke up to complete darkness and a hangover my head was pounding and the room was fuzzy. The first thing I notice was that there was something moving beside me and it was holding me. I turned my head to see a woman naked with her arms around me it was very annoying. my pants were on the floor and so was my underwear but my shirt was on as it always is during sex. I looked around and saw that the clock said 5:45 am I had to leave before this woman woke up I hated when they tried to get me to stay or even tried to talk to me. really all I wanted was the sex nothing more.

I gently moved her as not to wake her up really i don't know where i am or who she is but then I see a ring on her finger and know i have to get the hell out of here as fast as I can. With quick speed I'm dressed and out the door i call my friend André and try to remember what happened last night. All I could remember was blurs of people loud music and a lesbian orgy. Yup that about sums it up André doesn't pick up his phone so I end up walking home which turns out isn't very far. I go in my house which is empty as always and go straight to my room that is in the Attic.

I take a shower and go straight to sleep I wake up to noises in my room I start to grab my gun from under my pillow when I hear my dad say "good morning Jade.' he turns on the light and I see a bunch of movers in my room taking boxes of my stuff downstairs "father" I say as I get up. I had forgotten all about returning to college today.I glance at the clock which says 5:30 pm its a sunny Sunday which makes my mood even worse. I don't have to got to my classes til tomorrow so I wasn't planing on going today. Really I wouldn't be going at all which is why my father is here to make sure that I do like he would ever show up just to see me.

" Well Jade I hope you had fun last night with who ever it is you were shacking up with this time or should I say who ever THEY are that you was shacking up with" " well father you'll be happy to know it was one person this time and yes I did have fun. now if you'll excuse me i would like to get dressed and then I will be leaving so do tell zombie mom i said hi" before i could block him he slapped me across my face and my lip started to bleed "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT EVER. DO YOU HEAR ME YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE WHORE" The movers in my room were stunned and frozen like they had never seen anything like this before when in reality it happened a lot, my father stormed out of my room and so did the movers.

I stared at the blood on the floor falling from my mouth. it's not like he was abusive but he did hit me not carelessly but it did hurt when he did. it not like I didn't deserve it my mother is bio-polar and usually drugged out of her mind so calling her a zombie was cruel. sat there on the floor letting my lip bleed for a few minutes. it tasted metallic in my mouth I got up went to the sink and rinsed my lip. I don't know what I did for the next hour but it was now 6:40 I decided to call my friend Cat .After I got off the phone with her I got dressed in a black corset top and mini skirt and drove to meet Cat for drinks and of course since it was cat those drinks were milkshakes. Cat is my ex girlfriend /sex toy.

now i know what your thinking wow Jade you're a mega whore .well you know what I probably am I never liked relationship and I never will. I don't believe in love I'm sorry but how can someone say that they love you but then cheat on you or leave you once you get pregnant or it starts to get complicated as they I have never been cheated on or scorned by love. I've scorned other woman so that I can get in their pants to be honest this so-called "love" only makes you weak vulnerable and stupid.

and yeah its heartless because I'm a heartless person girls like cat needed to be fucked up so they could know how heartless this world is.  
Me and Cat talk for awhile but then its time for her to go and pack he rest of her stuff for college so i say goodbye and we part ways.

I dont really feel like going home so i go to this lesbian bar down the street. I walk into to the building and its filled with loud music hot women and drinks. As soon as i get to the bar some random chick stars hitting on me. I cant stand desperate woman after I got away from miss desperate I find another innocent girl named Kayla.

She is cute with long dark brown hair and violet colored eyes beautiful ebony colored skin with a nice ass. I've never been one to discriminate against any color if you're a hot women then I'll fuck you that's the way i am but my friend André says that I lean more towards Latinos and Africans I do look colored girls more tho I guess it's because I'm very pale. Kayla starts talking about her family and I can tell that this girl will take some work to get my hands into those jeans to squeeze that nice round fir-. anyway what was i saying? oh well anyway she gives me her phone number to and tells me that she is 19 not that younger than me since I'm 21 I like girls younger than me as well makes it easier to dominate them.

I'm a bit of a Sadist I'm not really into a bunch of sex clubs and sex toys but I do like causing pain. when a women screams out and cries it turns me on and I love dominating people as well I realized it during my first time. I realize that its 9:05 so I leave the bar and head campus is only a few hours away and my class isn't til 12 at noon.

when I get home my parents are asleep or not there which is what I wanted right? I get my car keys and my bag and leave out for campus. I get to my dorm tired and sleepy I take a shower and I'm just about to go in my room when I realize someones been in it other than workers I have this sense of when people have been in my room and it smells like perfume in here. I head to my roommates room to cuss her out I open the door to her room and wow.

She. .

I can't really see her but her window is open so I can see her from the moonlighting and Wow. I don't really know what else to say but wow she has this beautiful brown wild wavy hair spread out on her pillow beautiful eyelashes and flawless skin and she looks like she's hot and her shirt is wide open showing the perfect amount of cleavage . she looks so adorable. she starts to stir in her sleep and then she lets out the cutest little whine and I'm literally smiling. I leave her room so I don't wake the time I'm in my bed I know one thing for sure.

I Jade West will have that girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone I would like to say that i suck at naming chapters T.T Yeah... anyway please leave a review and tell me what you think :)

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGINNNNN

First Day In Hell

Tori's Pov

I woke up to silence nothing but absolute silence. No Trina. No Mom. No Dad. Just...Nothing.

I turned to look at the clock which read 7:47 Class doesn't start till 11 I must have been woken up from the heat.

That's the only thing I hate about summer is the humid stinky air. I lied there Speared out on my bed thinking about how hot it was. eventually I must have fallen asleep before I knew it was 10:45. "crap" I cant believe I slept that long I'm so use to my mom or Trina Waking me up that I never needed an alarm. I hoped into the shower Threw on some cloths grabbed a Muffin and was out the door with in 10 minutes. Thank god my class wasn't that far away from the apartment or else I would have been even more late. I made it only being 2 minutes late but it didn't matter since the teacher hadn't even gotten their yet. my first class was acting with Sikowitz and it seemed to be a pretty lad back class students were coming in late Looking like they just stepped right off the runway with their Gucci and other brand named cloths the teacher wasn't even here yet. I felt so out-of-place with my bleach out jeans and The Beatles T-shirt. I was already Starting to feel home sick.

"Hi" I heard someone from behind me say. I turned around to see a small red headed girl wearing light pink mini dress with a black waist belt and matching high heels. She was a pretty red-head and sweet from what i could tell."Hi" I said back."I'm Cat and this is André I like your t-shirt Whats your Name?" I looked and saw a man with brown hair and dreads siting next to her. He looked pretty tall he had on sunglasses and was wearing a black scarf with a white t-shirt and some Levi jeans. He had his dreads in a pony tail a nice watch and a very expensive Pair of Jordan's. he was a very handsome man with a nice smile. they were both so stunning i didn't know what to say. thank god that the teacher showed up so i didn't have to answer them.

"hello my tiny young Adults my name is Sikowitz and this is my class" I could tell right off the bat that he was a little well..crazy seeing as how he was poking a coconut with his straw."Now some of you might know me fro- ahhh Jade how nice of you to join us" I heard the door close and turned around to see a woman with raven black hair slump into a sit i turned back to listen to the teacher but felt like someone was watching me.

I turned around to see the girl with raven black hair and I got a better look at her. She had black hair with neon blue streaks a dark purple button down shirt with a dark purple and brown blouse and black pants with black high heel pumps. I looked up to see that she was sort of glaring at me i quickly turned away and listened to the teacher. Ever so often i would turn around and catch her staring at me.

finally class was over I looked back and saw that she had left I was out of the class heading to get lunch when Cat the red-headed girl stopped me and started asking questions."So i never did catch your name." She said. "Oh sorry hi I'm Tori."I wanted to leave as soon as possible but i couldn't be rude to her. "Hi Tori its nice to meet you." She Said "I don't mean to be rude but you don't look like your from here." Said André."No I'm not.I'm from Cali."sweet i've been down there its really nice.

Hey do you want to have lunch with us?"asked Cat. "Umm" well it's not like i didn't want to have lunch with them. It's just that I...I..I don't know but i couldn't anyway because i promised Beck i would spend my breaks with him. And i wanted o know how his interview went. Just as i was about to give them my answer the raven haired girl started to walk towards us."HEY JADE OVER HERE." Said she started to walk towards us everyone moved out her way as if she was the queen or something. It was like she controlled the whole hallway.

As she was walking towards us our eyes met. I felt like i couldn't breathe i wanted to look away but i couldn't."Hey Andre,Cat was sup" she said. She was hauntingly beautiful with her long black raven hair and ghostly pale white skin Like a dark angel. She turned toward me and gave me a stunning but evil smile. I wanted to look away but I couldn't it was so hypnotizing. I felt like a deer caught in the head lights of a truck once I notice she walked close to me."Hi I'm Jade". she said. we were so close i could feel the heat coming from her body."whats your name?" I couldnt stop staring at her i felt like i was going to pass out. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME."Umm" OH MY GOD I CANT REMEMBER MY NAME. MY OWN FUCKING NAME!"Ummm." They all stared at me waiting for me to answer.

"VEGA." I shouted and startled Cat" Tori Vega Nice to meet you" i said shaking her hand like an idiot."Haha well Vega it's nice to meet you to. would you like to join us for lunch?" Jade asked."umm no thanks im kinda busy today with um classes and moving and stuff but ummm maybe some other time w..would be um nice yeah haha." Oh My God someone please kill me now. "haha Okay yeah sure well." she came closer to my face and looked me in the eyes and whispered "See you around cutie" She smiled turned around and walked off. "bye Tori' Said Cat and Andre. I don't know how long i was standing there but eventually i walk out of the school to wait for beck at the parking lot. i didn't even see him pull up and get out of the car until he was right in front of me.

"Tori. Tori hey Tori" he said "huh? oh Beck hey" "heh hey silly are you ready to go to lunch?" Ummm Yeah...Yeah lets go" Tori are you ok Your Blushing really red" Yeah I"m fine Beck lets go" We got in the car and headed to lunch at this little cafe. I couldn't really tell you what we talked about seeing as how my mind was some where else at the moment. Or should i say ON someone else at the moment. I mean I've been nerves before but i felt like i was going to literally faint right there in the floor and i couldn't get her off my mind no matter how hard i tried to concentrate then i remembered why beck was here."So babe did you get the job?" i asked trying to move on to a conversation where i would have to pay attention. Beck put down his drink looked up and smiled "Well i wanted to surprise you but here it goes...YES I GOT THE JOB" we both got excited and cheered.

'So i was planing to move down here but i need to find an apartment and i know i said i would give you time to think about moving in with me AND i will but I would love it if you would come with me to look for a place to live." He looked at me with his cute puppy dog eyes and i knew i couldn't say no."okay" I said. We both smiled and started talking about his new job.

After lunch beck Dropped me off at school. During some of my classes a few of our friends sent me text saying congratulations on Becks new job. I finished my classes and headed to my dorm to do a shit load of homework. I opened the door went in and took a shower i was drying off my hair when i went out in the living room and there to my surprise was none other then Jade.

"Hey roomie Want some Chinese food?"


End file.
